


Assasins

by AndaBell



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, HxH October (Hunter X Hunter), Kurta Clan's Scarlet Eyes (Hunter X Hunter), Minor Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight, Other, Phantom Rouge
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29648478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndaBell/pseuds/AndaBell
Summary: Basado en la película Phantom RougeEscrito para HxH October  2020
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Kurapika & Leorio Paladiknight & Killua Zoldyck, Kurapika & Leorio Paladiknight





	Assasins

—¡No, Kurapika no debe matar a más personas!

Kurapika lo observó, confundido por lo que acababa de escuchar.

_¿Matar?_

Fue como si todo a su alrededor se congelara por un momento. Kurapika abrió los ojos en realización del significado de esas palabras.

Sus piernas flaquearon y su aliento no salió de sus pulmones. 

Trató de salir del shock que las palabras de Killua causaron, negando cualquier tipo de ayuda. Este era el camino que había escogido, no se haría para atrás por nada, más si se trataba de una de las arañas que asesinaron a su gente y ultrajaron a Pairo.

La casa ardía y cada rincón del lugar era consumido por el fuego, sentía que se le olvidaba algo muy importante. Más bien, que una parte de él se estaba quemando en esas llamas insaciables y nunca más podría recuperarlo.

Sin ser capaz de recordarlo en ese momento, o de mantener su mente lo suficientemente despierta para seguir pensando, se marchó del lugar en compañía de los chicos.

Llegaron a una pequeña posada y se registraron con la pequeña viejecilla con anteojos del grosor de una botella de vidrio. El lugar era viejo y estaba decorado con papel tapiz que apenas se mantenía adherido a la pared.

La mujer de avanzada edad les dio una llave, los cuatro se dirigieron a la habitación, rendidos por toda la actividad que habían tenido. Cuando Leorio les llamó nunca esperaron tener que enfrentarse a la Tropa Fantasma, nunca esperaron encontrarse con Hisoka, nunca creyeron que verían lo que estaban a punto de ver.

La habitación era pequeña, tenía dos camas, dos gaveteros, un baño y una pequeña radio. Los dos menores pidieron el baño primero y se ducharon juntos, también iban a compartir la cama esa noche. No tenían idea de lo que harían al día siguiente, pero el cuerpo les dolía horrores ahora y los ojos les pesaban, era hora de un merecido descanso.

Kurapika se sentó sobre la cama, exhausto por la pelea, _Emperor Time_ había drenado su energía y de un momento a otro se quedaría dormido, solo esperaría que los chicos salieran del baño para poder ducharse.

El caso de Leorio no era demasiado diferente, había revisado que ninguno de ellos tuviera alguna herida que tratar y, curiosamente, quién estaba más lastimado era él. Se sentó en la misma cama con Kurapika y se recostó sobre la cabecera, soltando un gran bostezo.

—Kurapika, avísame cuando sea mi turno de usar el baño, ¿si? —dijo Leorio, quitándose los anteojos y dejándolos sobre el gavetero que estaba en medio de las dos camas.

—Sí —respondió cortamente, apenas y movió la boca cuando habló.

Pronto los chicos salieron del baño y Kurapika entró sin decir palabra alguna, sin levantar la vista del suelo. Los dos jóvenes caminaban entre bostezos hacia su cama, sin prestar atención a las pequeñas señales que se estaban presentando.

Kurapika se vio en el pequeño y sucio espejo del tocador, observó sus ojos grises y se aseguró de tenerlos de verdad. Todo se veía igual, incluso más opaco, tal vez debió dejar que Pairo los conservara.

Deshizo el amarre de la parte de abajo de su tabardo y lo dejó caer al suelo, se desabrochó la parte de arriba también y lo dejó caer al suelo. Su traje blanco dejaba ver su clavícula, Kurapika no había comido en días y no tenía deseos de hacerlo de igual forma, su mente daba vagos círculos entre sus recuerdos de estos últimos días.

Poco a poco, se deshizo del resto de ropa que tenía puesta y entró a la regadera. El agua se sentía bien sobre su piel, aliviaba el dolor en sus huesos.

Salió del baño, solo tenía puesta su ropa blanca. Movió el hombro del moreno y se sentó a su lado, Leorio abrió los ojos y bostezó fuertemente, se estiró, haciendo crujir su espalda y cuello y se fue al baño, agradeciendo al rubio por avisarle.

Kurapika no levantó la vista ni una sola vez, solo se metió a la cama y cerró los ojos.

…..

_Asesino_

_Asesino_

**_¡Asesino!_ **

—¡No! No, no… No 

Kurapika estaba sentado sobre la cama, jadeando y limpiando un par de lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas.

Volteó a ver a su alrededor, extrañamente todos seguían dormidos, a pesar de haber gritado en plena madrugada. Tomó una frazada del gavetero que estaba justo frente a las camas y salió de la habitación.

La noche era fría y no habían estrellas a las cuales mirar. Apretó su agarre sobre la sábana cuando una fuerte corriente de viento amenazó con arrebatársela. 

Una voz por detrás lo hizo saltar, Leorio caminó hacia él, cubierto con las mantas de la cama en la habitación.

—Vas enfermar si no regresas, tienes que descansar.

Kurapika no volteó a ver, dejó que su cabello cubriera su rostro.

—Hey, Kurapika —volvió a llamar al rubio, se acercó más, consternado al no recibir respuesta— Kurapika, ¿estás bien?

Kurapika no habló, solo volteó a ver a Leorio e hizo lo mejor que pudo para cubrirse con la manta, era pequeña y estaba raída, no era la mejor opción para cubrirse en esos momentos.

Leorio observó sus ojos a detalle, sintiendo alivio e inquietud. Creyó que no lograrían encontrar los ojos de Kurapika, ¿Cómo se suponía que lograría sus metas sin sus ojos? Aunque tal vez habría sido mejor así, Kurapika habría aprendido a perdonar eventualmente. Pero ahora sus ojos se veían tan tristes, que no sabía si de verdad eran los suyos o los de alguien más.

Leorio permaneció en silencio, observando el panorama nocturno desde la terraza del lugar, parado junto a Kurapika frente a unos barrotes oxidados.

Después de unos minutos más en silencio Leorio volteó a ver a Kurapika, pidiendo una explicación. Si Kurapika estaba mal, necesitaba hablar sobre eso para poder superarlo.

—No quiero ser un asesino —habló finalmente.

—¿De qué hablas? No eres un asesino —dijo Leorio, volteando a ver a Kurapika.

—Yo asesiné a Uvogin y a Pakunoda. Yo los maté, soy un asesino —dijo Kurapika, haciendo contacto visual con Leorio.

—¿Y no quieres ser un asesino? —preguntó el mayor, manteniendo su vista sobre esa dura mirada color acero 

—Yo… no lo sé —dijo, dándose por vencido—, tal vez solo es el cansancio.

Leorio detuvo a Kurapika, quien ya se había dispuesto a regresar a la habitación. Con sus manos sobre los hombros del menor dijo: —Está bien si no quieres seguir haciendo eso, sé que las personas en tu clan lo entenderán, ellos solo querrían lo mejor para ti, lo sé.

—Pero yo… asesiné a Pairo, tú lo viste —dijo Kurapika limpiando las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos, se acababa de percatar de lo que realmente dejó quemar en el fuego.

—Kurapika, amigo, ese no era Pairo, era un títere, un títere que te robó los ojos, ¿recuerdas? —dijo Leorio, acercándose más y agachándose para ver mejor al rubio.

—Pero se veía tan real —dijo sonriendo—, se veía como en casa y cuando tocó el arpa...

Leorio no se atrevió a interrumpir a Kurapika en ese punto de la historia, estaba a punto de dejar salir lo que le estaba atormentando.

—C-cuando lo ví tocar el arpa, yo… yo —dijo sollozando—, yo no podía estar más feliz, Leorio, yo creí que de verdad estaba vivo.

Leorio terminó de cerrar la distancia entre ellos abrazó a Kurapika. El joven no pudo seguir hablando para ambos, solo palabras en kurta salían de su boca, hablaba tan rápido que ni los fonemas se podían entender.

—Kurapika, cálmate, cálmate —trato de detenerlo en medio del torrente de palabras que estaba diciendo, a penas y le alcanzaba el aire para hablar—, cálmate, ya pasó, mírame.

Kurapika miró los ojos café del mayor y se detuvo por un momento. Sus bellos orbes grises se cubrieron con una capa gruesa de agua y sus rodillas cedieron ante todos los sentimientos que su corazón estaba dejando salir.

De rodillas en el suelo, sus manos estrujaban fuertemente la manta sobre él, los sollozos se transformaron en gritos desconsolados.

Leorio se arrodilló frente a Kurapika y lo abrazó por encima, su cuerpo temblaba y su voz era cada vez más ronca.

—¡Yo no quería asesinarlo! ¡No quería que nada le pasara! ¡Yo solo quería que sus ojos mejoraran!

Leorio no sabía qué más decir, Kurapika estaba destrozado. Ya le parecía raro que no hubiera dicho nada en lo que llevaba de estar despierto. Esperó a que dejara de gritar para poder hablar. 

La primera voz en escucharse no fue la de Leorio, sino la de Gon y Killua, que habían llegado hasta ellos sin que se dieran cuenta usando _Zetsu_. 

—Kurapika, sabemos que no querías hacerlo, no es tu culpa —dijo el pequeño Gon, abrazando por atrás a Kurapika.

—Sí, somos amigos y te conocemos, aunque quieras aparentar con nosotros, sabemos que no eres una mala persona —dijo Killua, abrazando tímidamente al rubio por detrás, gracias a la insistencia de Gon.

—Kurapika, no te lastimes así, no estás solo, nos tienes a nosotros —habló finalmente Leorio tomando el rostro de Kurapika entre sus manos.

El muchacho volteó a ver con los ojos abiertos a los dos niños, después regresó su mirada hacia el mayor de todos, le veía con esos ojos que habían robado su aliento miles de veces antes. Cubrió su boca lentamente y sus ojos de nuevo se pusieron ese manto de agua que llevaba ya bastante tiempo sobre él.

Pequeños sonidos salieron de su boca, encogiéndose poco a poco, sus amigos lo rodearon y abrazaron más fuerte.

Todos sabían que había mucho dolor en el corazón del joven kuruta, pero verlo llorar de alguna forma les aseguraba que todavía había esperanza para él.

Las palabras más dulces que pudieron escuchar esa noche fueron dichas por quien menos esperaban. Entre sollozos, los jóvenes escucharon un suave murmullo que decía:

_Los amo chicos, ustedes son lo más valioso para mí._


End file.
